Pour 3 erreurs
by Wouahho
Summary: Suite à une série d'erreurs, Gokudera se trouve confronté à un choix. Celui de se tuer ou d'être tuer. Characters' death, monde de mafieux purs et durs sur fond de dévotion. A vos écrans!


**Crédit :** Reborn! ainsi que ces personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira, les droits d'éditions à Glénat, pour mon plus grand malheur... Hinhin Bwooooh! Tout ce qui m'appartient ici, c'est mon imagination.

**Pairing :** Aucun, je tiens à préciser que cette fic contient de la dévotion et uniquement de la dévotion, n'y voyez aucuns sous entendus louches, bandes de perverses!

**Warning :** L'action se passe dans un univers réaliste : aucun bonhomme ne se bat avec des ba-bagues qui font de la lumière et autres boites armes. Un vrais univers de mafieux qui pue la testostérone quoi.

C'est ma première fic pseudo dramatique, je serais donc comblée d'avoir un avis sur la chose :) Les reviews sont donc les bienvenues, qu'importe leurs natures (Owi, insultez moi \o/). Sur ceux, bonne lecture :).

* * *

Toit d'un immeuble. Quartier de Naples. Gokudera Hayato. 24 ans.

3 choix s'imposaient à lui : soit il sautait, soit il se tirait une balle, soit il s'abandonnait aux mains de l'ennemi. Sa fierté ainsi que son statut de bras droit du 10ème parrain de la famille Vongola lui interdisaient ce dernier, après tout, il ne retarderait sa mort que de quelques jours en choisissant cette option. Les réminiscences des dernières heures lui revinrent à l'esprit, comme pour lui rappeler ses erreurs et la cause de la situation désespérée dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant.

**Flash Back.** Un certain 9 septembre. Réunion au sommet. Vongola et Millefiore.

Cette toute jeune famille les avait contactés afin de s'allier à eux, les puissants et imposants Vongola, pour « gagner de l'importance » selon les dire d'un certain Byakuran Gesso. L'actuel parrain, Tsunayoshi, étant connu pour ne jamais refuser de prêter main forte aux faibles familles, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, malgré les protestations de son homme de main. C'est ainsi qu'on programma cette entrevue ce fameux jour. Ce maudit jour.

A l'heure convenue de 10:00, l'homme aux cheveux délavés, plus connu sous le nom de Byakuran, arriva dans un immense et prestigieux hôtel napolitain, réservé et fermé au public pour l'occasion. C'est comme ca que ca fonctionnait chez les Vongola, la sécurité et le confort d'abord. Pas question de mettre la vie d'innocents en péril ni de ternir leur réputation en accueillant des invités dans un taudis puant le cadavre. Il était accompagné d'un jeune rouquin, probablement son homme de main, qui cependant avait l'air bien nerveux à toujours tripoter ses lunettes. On les fit fouiller puis on les accompagna jusqu'aux plus luxueuses suites ou les attendaient Tsunayoshi Sawada et Gokudera Hayato. L'entrevue pouvait alors commencer.

Alors qu'il avait été convenu que tous les gardiens de la famille Vongola seraient présents lors de la signature de cette alliance, 24 heures avant la date fatidique, et malgré son mauvais pressentiment, Tsunayoshi décida que son bras droit serait amplement suffisant pour régler cette affaire et congédia les 5 autres. Cependant Hayato le savait, il aurait dû insister pour que ses collègues soient au moins aux alentours l'hôtel au moment de cette négociation. C'était bien trop dangereux, même face à une soit disant faible famille, d'y aller à l'aveuglette avec seulement 2 gardes du corps pour garder l'entrée principale. C'était du suicide. Mais il se résigna et accepta le choix de son boss. Première erreur.

Les deux chefs de familles discutèrent 2 heures durant avant d'arriver à un accord et d'enfin signer les précieux documents ratifiant leur alliance. Parler territoires, business, aides et soutiens que chacun confèreraient à l'autre en cas de soucis, le genre de chose qu'Hayato avait si souvent entendu. Quand est-ce que son parrain allait enfin arrêter de venir en aide aux nouveaux venus et aux faibles dans ce monde réputé pourtant si dur ? Mais il était bien trop loyal pour se permettre ne serait-ce que d'aborder ce sujet ou faire une critique. 2eme erreur.

Alors que les négociations arrivaient à leur fin, un sentiment de malaise s'installa. Chaque minutes devinrent pesantes et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hayato redoutait le moment où ils raccompagneraient leurs invités à la porte de la suite luxueuse. Si Tsunayoshi ressentait la même chose, il s'en cachait bien, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Puis vint l'instant fatidique de la poignée de main qui clôtura l'entrevue. Le sourire de l'homme aux cheveux blanc ainsi que la nervosité de son collègue le perturbait de plus en plus malgré ses efforts pour rester stoïque. Les 4 convives se dirigèrent vers la porte. 15 secondes qui parurent des heures, le malaise s'intensifiant. Le Smoking Bombe attrapa la poignée de porte, tournant le dos à la pièce. 3eme erreur. Sentant un danger imminent et comme effrayé par ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre coté, il ouvrit lentement, faisant grincer les gonds dans un bruit qui lui parut assourdissant.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien.

Il s'avança tranquillement dans le couloir, rassuré, quand il vu sous ses pieds un liquide familier. Ecarlate, laissant échapper une odeur suffocante de fer. Ni une ni deux, il se retourna. Face à lui, la fenêtre commençait peu à peu à se fissurer autour d'un petit impact laissant un léger courant d'air, loin d'être désagréable, s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Puis, il descendit son regard tout en retenant son souffle. Lentement, doucement, prenant tout son temps, afin d'éviter de faire face à la réalité trop tôt. Au sol, son boss, face contre terre, dont le fluide vital, mêlé à une substance grisâtre, s'écoulait en auréole autour du corps sans vie. On aurait dit un ange... Si pur, si blanc dans son costume immaculé qui, cependant, prenait au fil des secondes une teinte rougeâtre... Après un temps d'absence, le mafieux reprit ses esprits. Un sniper. Quel idiot. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé ! Le chef des Millefiore abordait un sourire satisfait et son homme de main semblait bien plus soulagé. C'était un piège.

Gokudera Hayato. 24 ans. Vient de perdre sa raison d'être. Vivre et mourir pour la famille avaient toujours été sa ligne de conduite. Personne ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir laissé son boss se faire tuer aussi stupidement ! Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais ! Il devait le protéger, agir en temps que bras droit, surveillé ses arrières et être toujours en alerte… Malgré ca, une série d'erreur venait de détruire sa seule raison de vivre. Le visage du jeune homme, d'habitude si serein, se transforma en une grimace, mélange de rage de haine et d'horreur. L'unique personne pour laquelle il aurait donné sa vie, celle qui l'avait accepté et lui avait tendu la main dans cette univers corrompu, venait de se faire descendre sous ses yeux. A cause de 3 putains de minuscules erreurs ! Comme dégouté par la vue de sa stupidité, Hayato se mit à courir, ne sachant où aller. D'autre membres des Millefiore avaient déjà infiltrés le bâtiment et se mirent à le poursuivre avec pour objectif de le capturer ou de l'éliminer. Hors de lui et complètement perdu, le jeune argenté empruntât l'escalier montant au toit. Encore une erreur de merde ! Ses assaillants le suivirent, il se savait déjà condamné.

**Fin du flash back.** Toit d'un immeuble. Quartier de Naples. Gokudera Hayato. 24 ans.

3 choix s'imposaient à lui : soit il sautait, soit il se tirait une balle, soit il s'abandonnait aux mains de l'ennemi. Sa fierté ainsi que son statue de bras droit du 10eme parrain de la famille Vongola lui interdisait ce dernier, après tout, il ne retarderait sa mort que de quelques jours en choisissant cette option. De toute façon, il avait tué son boss, à quoi bon.

Vivre et mourir pour la famille avait toujours été sa ligne de conduite, c'est ainsi que d'une main sure il empoigna son arme et la plaça délicatement contre sa tempe. Même s'il réussissait par un miraculeux miracle à en réchapper, on ne lui pardonnerait pas ses erreurs et il serait descendu. Autant en finir maintenant. C'est alors qu'en repensant à ce qu'il avait accomplit pour la famille, avec pour dernière image de ce monde un magnifique ciel bleu et pour unique regret de ne pas avoir regardé une dernière fois le visage de l'homme pour lequel il aurait tout donné, qu'il pressa la détente. Lentement, doucement, tranquillement, savourant chaque seconde de cet immense ciel sous lequel il s'était tant dévoué pour les Vongola, et surtout pour _Lui_. Un sourire victorieux, une fraction de seconde et le bruit d'une détonation plus tard, son corps jonchait sur le sol, ses cheveux gris, pareils à ceux d'un ange étaient désormais couverts ça et là de petits rubis, tandis d'un amas de cette même matière commençait peu à peu à recouvrir le sol. Il avait rejoint sa seule raison d'exister dans ce monde.

Un ange dans un univers corrompu.

A 4 ans, il perdit sa mère. A 12 ans, il fugua, personne ne voulant de lui. A 14 ans, Tsunayoshi le recueillit. A 16 ans, il devint son bras droit. A 24 ans. Il mourut. Un sourire victorieux au bord des lèvres, son devoir désormais remplit.


End file.
